Tyberia
The Kingdom of Tyberia 'is a large kingdom located on the continent of Ceardia. There is a population of 95,000,000 within the borders of Tyberia making it the 3rd most populous nation on Ceardia. The Kingdom has its long history rooted in tribes moving from East Ceardia moving to South Ceardia. A small collection of tribes collected to form Helmfrith which became the Duchy of Helmfrith after 100 years of expansion. By 1200 CF a number of Dukes had built around Helmfrith. Maurice Helmfrith agreed with the other dukes to band together to expand and this was the Union of Helmfrith. The country rapidly expanded outwards and conquered much of the geographic region called "Tyberia". In 1298 CF Georgio Helmfrith ordered the execution of the other lords and he formed the Kingdom of Tyberia. It has been shunned upon by historians as barbaric but many claim it was a necessary masure. In 1301 CF a more moderte Franklin Helmfrith renamed the Union of Helmfrith to the Kingdom of Tyberia and centralized a lot of the kingdom. The Tyberian Government is a constitutional monarchy that has been in place since 1766 CF. It replaced the old Regalian system of the Church and King holding all power. In 1766 the Democratic Reform Act was passed and abolished all church political power. In 1805 the Constitutional Monarchy Act was passed and removed absolute powers from the monarchy. Tyberia is a highly developed country and is part of the Alorian Big Five and is the third biggest economy in Aloria. History ''Main Articles: History of Tyberia '''First Settlers Further Information: First settlement of Tyberia In 1105 CF only East and North Ceardia were occupied by known settlers. Much of the rest of the land was barren and uninhabited. East Ceardia was peaceful for a long time with little tribes working together. Though soon that peace was broken by the Indo Ceardian Wars which destroyed a lot of tribes around this area. Some tribes migrated from East Ceardia to the peaceful South Ceardia and set up new societies. Helmfrith was a prominent society and were rich and advanced compared to other tribes. With many more people from the other regions in Ceardia moving South and joining with Helmfrith or creating there own societies. Soon the Helmfrith Family became the Duchy of Helmfrith which is recognised as the first organised nation in South Ceardia Union of Helmfrith and the Great Executions Further Information: Expansion of South Ceardia By 1200 CF South Ceardia had been populated by other small tribes and Duchy's which is known as the Expansion Era in South Ceardia. The Helmfrith Duchy dominates much of the politics and under Maurice Helmfrith begins a plan to create an even bigger kingdom. In 1202 CF the Duchy of Helmfrith saves the Duchy of Crux from bankruptcy by absorbing it into its duchy. Helmfrith gain more land, power and money by this and Maurice Helmfrith sees opportunity in this. He begins discussing with lords to merge into the Union of Helmfrith. He states this will make them richer and more powerful. It is very successful with only 2 duchy's being taken by force. The Union of Helmfrith grow strongly though by 1298 some slower and smaller duchy's believe they are paying more then what they get back. Georgio Helmfrith a paranoid psychopath who has became Chief Lord of Helmfrith arrests the leaders of these Duchy's and orders the execution of them. He then orders the entire execution of the Chamber of Helmfrith members to regress competition. He is then ousted by his nephew Franklin Helmfrith. Kingdom of Tyberia In 1302 after the execution uproar is caused in the union and the Helmfrith family have had to fend of a number of power struggles to retain there position. Franklin Helmfrith then begins the Reform and Centralization Scheme. He establishes a monarchy and begins centralizing the entire union. This turns out for the best and any signs of rebellions fade as more and more jobs are made available. Eduction and Healthcare is provided through the National Education and the Central Health Service. By 1325 the Kingdom of Tyberia has been fully recognised as the successor of the Union of Helmfrith. The Helmfrith Family had been removed from power though Franklin Helmfrith disconnected himself from the family and legally created a new "Helmfrith Family". New Government and Raptum Conquest Main Articles: Democratization of Tyberia, Raptum Conquest In 1334 the monarchy was proving unpopular due to its harsh tax laws and it favouring the nobles. Many people called for a more democratic government but Franklin Helmfrith would not agree, In 1335 the Chief Justice of Tyberia advised the emperor to establish a government and allow a form of free elections or there would be civil war. Franklin in attempt to stop civil war passed the Government of Tyberia Act by 1336 the main organs of the government had been formed. A democratic elected Senate would be elected every 5 years. Franklin II took the role of chancellor but only took the role as an advisory one. He could still veto many laws and other statutes. Franklin II's approval ratings soared to 98% and he served a 50 year term as Chancellor before retiring 1389. Franklin II died 2 years later aged 120. Many hoped for a democratically elected Chancellor but the Royal Family were not happy to give up power. Instead his nephew Lennox Ballard was appointed Chancellor. At first Ballard was a popular figure. He allowed the Senate to convene and dissolve as it did. From 1389-1439 Ballard seemed popular. However in 1439 the Senate passed the Neutrality Act which claimed Tyberia neutral in the Raptum Conquest. Ballard seeing Raptum as a threat to the Tyberian state overruled the decision and declared war on Raptum. The Senate objected but Ballard ignored them and in 1441 he dissolved the senate and proclaimed a state of emergency. The war lasted from 1439-1455 over this time administration destabilised in Tyberia and soon the monarchy proved very weak. In 1455 protests erupted and the Royal Family were asked to stay out of affairs. Benedict II who was Emperor of Tyberia asked Lennox Ballard to resign as Chancellor to save the country. He did so and Category:Tyberia Category:Nations of Aloria Category:Ceardian Nations Category:Under Construction